You'll Always Be A Winner To Me
by Xtreme Gamer
Summary: PikachuXBuneary. When Pikachu goes to cheer Buneary up after her loss in the Jubilife Contest he finds that his feeling for her may go beyond friendship. Second chapter: AshXDawn.
1. PikachuXBuneary

Okay, this is my first attempt at a PikachuXBuneary story. I've heard it's actually called lagomorphshipping, but that name sounds a little weird to me. I'll just leave it at that.

**Disclaimer**: I do not now, have, or ever will own Pokémon. All I own is this story.

"This" is normal talk. "(This)" is Pokémon talk. _"This"_ and _"(This)"_ are thoughts.

And now on with the story.

**You'll Always Be A Winner To Me**

_Pikachu's POV_

Well, here we are in the Jubilife City Pokémon Center. The contest is over and I must say it was a lot of fun to watch, especially considering this was both Dawn and Ash's first contest. You know, for someone who hasn't been in a contest before Ash and Aipom really put on a show out there. Too bad they went out in the first round. But I was still proud of him. He is my trainer after all. And besides, with Ash in the crowd that was one more person cheering Dawn on. Too bad she still lost, though. She was really down after that, but Ash and Brock were there to help cheer her up. Despite that I was still worried. Not for Dawn. My concern was for Buneary. I saw how down she was after Zoey's Glameow defeated her in the second round. She looked devastated. I kind of knew how she felt. Dawn was counting on her and she felt as though she let her down, even though Buneary gave it everything she had. Well, I wasn't going to let things stay that way. While Ash and Brock cheered up Dawn I was going to do the same for Buneary.

* * *

It was a bit later in the day. Ash had just picked me and the rest of his Pokémon up from the front desk of the Pokémon Center. Even though I enjoy the special treatment I get from Nurse Joy there's nothing like riding on Ash's shoulder. 

"Well, buddy, you ready to go?" Ash asked me. After I gave him a quick "Pika" in response we left to go meet up Brock and Dawn. They were waiting for us at the entrance to the Pokémon Center. Fortunately Dawn looked like she was in better spirits than she was earlier. Despite that I had a feeling things weren't the same with Buneary.

"Okay, guys! Next stop, Oreburgh City!" Ash said. That didn't really surprise me any. One of Ash's top priorities was his Pokémon journey and his desire to be the best. And with that in mind I knew we'd only stop when it was time for a training session. I knew that, unless I was a part of that training session, that would be my chance to talk to Buneary one-on-one.

* * *

You know, sometimes I think I know Ash too well. A few hours after leaving Jubilife City we stopped in a large clearing for one of Ash's training sessions, just as I thought. Fortunately, Ash decided to train Starly and Turtwig. Perfect. Just the opportunity I need to talk with Buneary. I made my way over to where Dawn had her Poké balls. She had Piplup out and was practicing a new contest routine. That made finding Buneary's Poké ball a lot easier. I picked it up and took off towards some woods near where we were. I wanted to talk to her in privacy, something I wouldn't have if we had stayed there.

* * *

A short while after leaving our temporary camp site I came across a small clearing among the trees. I figured this was as good a place as any. I set Buneary's Poké ball down and pressed the button on front, releasing her. She came out and looked around, obviously looking for Dawn. 

"(Hey, where am I? Where is everyone?)"

"(They're all back at the campsite,)" I said. "(It's just you and me.)" She turned around. Once she noticed it was just me and her she started acting all shy, hiding her face in her fur. That was the same thing she did when we first met. I thought she looked cute when she first did that, but now... hold it! Stay focused, Pikachu. Remember why you're out here.

"(So, how are you doing?)" I asked. She took her face out of her fur and looked at me.

"(How am I doing?)" she repeated. "(Um... alright, I guess.)" That's what she said, but I didn't believe that.

"(Come on, Buneary. You and I both know that's not true,)" I said. She was about to reply, but changed her mind. I guess she knew she couldn't hide her problems from me.

"(You're right, Pikachu,)" she said. "(I guess I'm still feeling down about that contest back in Jubilife City.)"

_"(Just as I figured,)"_ I said to myself. Well, time to work that Pika-magic.

"(Listen to me, Buneary... you can't start thinking like that,)" I told her. "(I may not know Dawn that well, but I do know she wouldn't want you here thinking you let her down.)"

"(But I did, Pikachu!)" she replied. "(Dawn was counting on me to win and I failed her!)" At this point I placed my paws on her shoulders.

"(Listen... you did not let her down,)" I said. "(You tried your hardest, didn't you?)"

"(Of course I did!)" Buneary replied.

"(Then you didn't let her down,)" I said. "(As long as you fought your hardest then Dawn will be proud of you, win or lose.)"

"(But... how can you be so sure?)" she asked.

"(Believe it or not there have been times where Ash counted on me to win battles for him that I lost,)" I told her. "(I felt the same way you do now, but Ash always told me that he was proud of me whether I won or lost, all because I gave it everything I had.)"

"(Really?)" Buneary asked. Apparently what I was saying was getting through to her.

"(Really,)" I said. Buneary looked at me, a smile on her face. As I looked at her I began to feel something. For some reason seeing her smile at me like that made me feel good on the inside. At that point I thought back to when I first met Buneary. She appeared to have a crush on me, but I didn't feel the same way. But now...

_"(Have I developed feelings for Buneary? Do I like her as more than a friend now?)"_ As these thoughts danced through my head I almost didn't notice Buneary was speaking to me.

"(Hey... you okay, Pikachu?)" she asked.

"(Huh? Oh... I'm fine,)" I replied. "(I was... just thinking.)" Buneary looked me in the eye. I soon found it was very easy to get lost in her eyes.

"(What were you thinking about?)" she asked. At first I found it difficult to reply, but I quickly found my voice.

"(I was... thinking... a... about...)" Before I could finish a large metal claw came out of nowhere, clamped around Buneary's waist and snatched her into the air.

"(What the?! What's going on?!)"

"(Pikachu! Help me!)" Buneary cried.

"(Hang on! I'm coming!)" Before I could make a move I heard the sound of laughter. I recognized those voices immediately.

"(You've got to be kidding me! Not those three!)" Right then they went into their ridiculously long and very annoying motto:

"Listen... is that a voice I hear.

It speaks to me loud and clear.

Past the stars!

On the winds!

In your ears!

Bringing chaos at a break-neck pace!

Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!

A rose by any other name is still just as sweet!

When everything's worse our work is complete!

Jessie!

James!

Meowth, now there's a name!

Putting the do-gooders in their place!

Team Rocket!

In your face!

Wobba! Wobba!

Mime! Mime!

"(Team Rocket!)" Of all the times for these guys to show up why in the world did it have to be now? I looked up and saw that the claw holding Buneary was attached to the bottom of their balloon.

"(Let her go!)" I demanded.

"Not a chance, Pikachu!" Meowth replied.

"What did he say, Meowth?" Jessie asked.

"Just the usual request of letting our newly acquired Pokémon go," Meowth replied. Right then a smirk started forming on Jessie's lips, indicating that she had just come up with a particularly evil plan.

"You know, we may be inclined to release your friend here," Jessie said. I was inclined to listen to what she had to say, but something told me I wasn't going to like what came next. And I didn't.

"But before we do that you have to agree to come with us," she said. Somehow I knew that line was coming. They tried this same thing once before. Do they really think I'm so stupid that I'd fall for the same trick again.

"(Why should I believe you?! What makes you think I'd trust you this time?!)" I replied.

"Do you really have a choice?" Meowth asked. Darn it! I hate it when they're right. Even though I knew they were lying and wouldn't release Buneary if I did surrender to them I couldn't risk that.

"Well, Pikachu... what's your decision?" Jessie asked. Man, I wanted so badly to just hit them with a Thunder attack and send them blasting off to somewhere, but I didn't want to hurt Buneary in the process. There was no way I could have lived with myself if she got hurt because of me.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day!" Meowth said. My paws were tied. I didn't want to let Team Rocket capture me, but I couldn't leave Buneary in their hands.

_"(What do I do?)"_ I asked myself.

"Starly! Use Whirlwind!" The next thing I knew Ash's Starly flew in and proceeded to blow Team Rocket's balloon around with his Whirlwind. While this was going on my eyes never left Buneary. Her eyes were tightly shut and I could tell she was scared out of her mind.

"(Be strong, Buneary!)" I called out to her. I wasn't sure if she heard me over the Whirlwind, but she appeared to calm down a bit.

"Alright, Starly! That's enough!" Starly stopped his attack and flew back towards the source of the voice, which turned out to be Ash. I figured he, Brock and Dawn heard the commotion and came to see what was going on.

"Team Rocket!" Ash yelled.

"Not the twerps!" all three Rocket members yelled. Right then Dawn caught sight of Buneary being held captive.

"Let Buneary go!" she demanded.

"Not until we get Pikachu!" Jessie replied.

"That's not going to happen!" Ash said. "Starly, use..." Sorry, Ash. If anyone's going to save Buneary it's going to be me. Before he could finish giving Starly his attack order I sprung into action, charging Team Rocket with my Quick Attack. Buneary saw me charging.

"(Pikachu!)" she cried.

"(Don't worry! I'll save you!)" As soon as I was close enough I jumped into the air and grabbed on to the claw holding Buneary. I took one look at her and noticed she was crying. I gave her my best smile.

"(It's okay. I'm getting you out of here,)" I told her. I took a look at the claw, more specifically the joint where the claw and the arm met.

"(Let's see how this thing holds up to my Iron Tail!)" I said. I charged my tail with energy and swung it as hard as I could. The impact instantly shattered the claw, releasing Buneary. With nothing holding her up anymore Buneary started falling towards the ground. Well, I wasn't about to let her get hurt in the fall. I kicked in Quick Attack again and dove down towards her. I quickly caught up to her and took her in my paws. By now the ground was growing close, very close. With only one option open to me at the moment I turned my body so that I would break her fall.

"(What are you doing?!)" she asked me.

"(Saving your life,)" I replied. With the ground only a few feet away I closed my eyes and braced for impact. However, something happened that I didn't expect. I felt my body shift. Opening my eyes I saw that Buneary had positioned us to where she would land before me.

"(What are you doing?!)" I asked. Funny, she asked me the same thing a few seconds ago.

"(Saving your life.)" And that was the same thing I told her. I didn't see how she'd do that, but it was too lat to do anything about it. The ground was too close now. What happened next, though, was something I didn't see coming. As soon as we hit the ground we shot back up again. This happened a few more times until we landed back where our trainers were.

"(What the?!)"

"(Did you forget about my Bounce attack?)" Buneary asked me. I slapped my forehead. How in the world could I have forgotten that? Of course that was the least of our worries at the moment. Team Rocket was ready to continue their attack.

"Seviper! Get out there!" Jessie said, sending out her Pokémon.

"Carnevine! Let's go!" James yelled, sending his out as well. However, Carnevine was more interested in biting James's head than battle against us.

"Not me! Attack them!" he said, throwing his Pokémon down at us.

"If it's a battle you want then it's a battle you'll get!" Ash said. He was about to send out one of his Pokémon when Buneary and I stepped forward.

"Huh? What's going on with those two?" Ash asked.

"I think they want to handle this on their own," Brock said. Leave it to Brock to figure these things out. I took a look at Seviper and Carnevine in front of me, then I looked at Buneary by my side.

"(You ready to do this?)" I asked.

"(Let's send them on their way!)" she replied. And with that the battle was on.

"Seviper! Use Poison Tail!" Jessie called.

"Carnevine! Use Bullet Seed!" James ordered. Jessie's serpent Pokémon charged me, his sword-like tail glowing purple, while James's Carnevine fired his seed-like projectiles in Buneary's direction. In other words, nothing we haven't already seen and know we can counter.

"(Time to go to work!)" I said. I decided to see how Seviper's Poison Tail would hold up against my Iron Tail. As the two attacks clashed it became quite clear that Seviper was no match for me. I easily pushed him back with my initial attack. Of course I wasn't done. Spinning my body around I came back with a second Iron Tail, slamming it into Seviper's face and sending the serpent back up into Team Rocket's balloon. With my work done I turned back in time to see Buneary's Ice Beam tear through Carnevine's Bullet Seed and strike the flytrap Pokémon, freezing him.

"(Now that's what I call giving someone the cold shoulder,)" I said, laughing at my own pun.

"(Oh, that was bad,)" Buneary said. I scratched my head, realizing just how bad that pun really was. After that Buneary sent the still frozen Carnevine back up into the balloon with a well-placed Dizzy Punch. With Team Rocket dealing with their now unconscious Pokémon Buneary and I decided to bring this to an end.

"(You ready, Buneary?)" I asked.

"(You bet I am,)" she replied. I could see her gathering energy for her Ice Beam. At the same time I started energizing my body in preparation for a Thunderbolt. As a way to add terror to injury we made sure Team Rocket knew these attacks were coming.

"Um, guys," Meowth said. Both Jessie and James looked down at us.

"I think we should prepare for trouble!" Jessie yelled.

"Make it double!" James added. With our audience looking on we fired our two attacks. Upon impact their balloon exploded, sending the three of them on their way. However, we still were able to hear their exiting line.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Ah, I never get tired of hearing that line. I turned around and saw that Ash and the others were staring at us in amazement.

"Well, it doesn't look like we were needed," Brock said.

"Yeah. Pikachu and Buneary took care of everything," Dawn added.

"You two were awesome out there," Ash said. I gave them my 'V for victory' pose. Then, out of nowhere, Buneary tackled me to the ground.

"(You were amazing, Pika!)" she said. Whoa. When did I get a pet name? Although I have to admit I do like the sound of it.

"(So were you, Bun,)" I said. Huh?! Now where in in the name of Raikou did that come from? Apparently Buneary was a bit shocked by that as well.

"(Did... did you just call me 'Bun'?)" she asked. Oh man, what do I tell her? Do I deny it, or do I take a chance and say yes?

"(... yeah, I did,)" I told her. Buneary looked a bit surprised, but at the same time there was another emotion clear on her face. Hope. I wonder, could she still feel the same way about me?

"(Pikachu... what do you think of me?)" Buneary asked. Okay, this is it. Time to lay it all on the table and find out if there is a chance.

"(I... I think you're amazing... and really cute, no, beautiful,)" I said. I saw Buneary looking at me, amazed. It was almost as if she wasn't believing what I was saying to her.

"(You... you mean that?)" she asked.

"(Every word,)" I said. "(When Team Rocket captured you earlier I... I was paralyzed. I couldn't do anything out of fear that you'd be hurt in the process, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt because of me.)" Buneary gasped and brought her paws up to her mouth. Behind me I could hear Ash and the others walking away, obviously realizing this was a private moment between us.

"(Pikachu... I had no idea,)" Buneary said. Okay, time to bring it home. I walked over to her and took her paws in mine.

"(It would have killed me if something had happened to you,)" I said. "(I care about you too much.)" Buneary's eyes lit up when I said I cared about her. That all but confirmed what I thought.

"(Pika... d-do you...)"

"(Yes, Buneary... I love you.)" There. My feelings were out in the open now. Buneary knows, and it felt good to tell her. What happened next, though unexpected, felt even better. Buneary threw herself at me, hugging me with all the love she could.

"(Oh Pikachu! I love you too!)" she cried, tears of pure happiness pouring from her eyes. She surprised me at first, but after a while I returned her hug. You know, I hadn't noticed before but her fur was very soft... and so warm... just like her. However, I soon felt her pull away. I looked at her and saw that she looked concerned about something.

"(What's wrong?)" I asked.

"(I hadn't thought of this, but what will our trainers say?)" she asked. So that's what she was worried about.

"(They'll be okay with it,)" I told her.

"(But what if they're not?)"

"(If they're not... I'll convince them,)" I said, a few sparks coming from my cheeks. That got a nice chuckle out of her. I was glad I was able to dismiss her fears. Then, she walked over to me and grabbed my paw.

"(Come on. Let's head back before they send Starly to fetch us,)" she said.

"(Whatever you want,)" I told her. With that Buneary and I, paw in paw, walked back to the campsite.

* * *

When we finally got back, and once Ash and everyone else saw how we came back (along with a little scene-translating from Brock), they couldn't have been happier for us. Well, Brock was upset at the fact that I got a girlfriend before he did, but I'm sure he'll get over it. Ash congratulated me and Dawn wouldn't stop going on about how cute we looked together. Of course all of our Pokémon friends were happy for us as well, though it was difficult to tell when it came to Croagunk. That evening, while Ash and the others were eating, Buneary and I sat in a nearby tree watching the sunset. It was normally something I did alone, but it was much more enjoyable with Buneary by my side to enjoy it with. 

"(I'm so glad you love me like I love you, Pikachu,)" Buneary said.

"(So am I,)" I replied.

"(You know, I was thinking,)" Buneary started. I listened closely, curious to know what was on her mind.

"(What do you think about getting those two together?)" She pointed down toward Ash and Dawn, who appeared to be discussing something. No doubt battle or contest tactics. I smiled at the thought of them as a couple.

"(Why not. After all, it worked for us,)" I said. "(Knowing them this may help them both in their upcoming challenges, whether it be gym battles or contests.)"

"( Do you... do you think you could help me be a winner in my next contest?)" Buneary asked. I looked at her and gave her my best smile.

"(I'll do whatever I have to,)" I told her. "(Just know that whatever happens you'll always be a winner to me.)" Buneary smiled and leaned on my shoulder. As we sat there looking at the final moments of the sunset I knew that this was the beginning of something beautiful.

* * *

And that is that. I must say this turned out pretty good.

Please review.


	2. AshXDawn

Okay, I've had people ask for an AshXDawn sequel to this. At first I wasn't going to, but then an idea for it jumped into my head. So, for those who asked for it, here it is.

**Disclaimer** - I still do not own Pokémon. If I did things would be very different.

**You'll Always Be A Winner To Me - AshXDawn**

Many things had changed since Dawn's first contest. Both Bonsly and Starly had evolved into Sudowoodo and Staravia, Ash had won his first Sinnoh Gym badge and Dawn captured a Pachirisu. Also during that time Pikachu and Buneary had grown closer than ever, often times one not being seen without the other. For the two of them things couldn't be better.

For their trainers though, it was a different story.

Though Ash did win his first Sinnoh badge he knew that wouldn't mean anything to his rival Paul, and Dawn had just been defeated in her second contest... by Jessie of all people. Even if it wasn't an official one it was still a loss. On the outside she appeared to be taking this loss very well, but the Pokémon knew otherwise. Although she had said the loss didn't matter because it wasn't an official contest and she was just using this as an introduction for Pachirisu her Pokémon knew it bothered her, especially Buneary.

"(I know Dawn doesn't want us to worry about her, but we're her Pokémon. We can't help it,)" she said to Pikachu.

"(Hey, you're not the only one. We all worry about her,)" Pikachu replied.

"(You're right, though I think I worry the most out of everyone,)" Buneary replied. Pikachu gave her a sly look.

"(I wouldn't be too sure about that,)" he said. "(I think there's one person that has you beat.)" Buneary looked at him. It took her a while to figure out who he was talking about, but once she figured it out the answer was obvious.

"(Ash.)"

"(I think he worries about her more than anyone,)" Pikachu said.

"(You may be right,)" Buneary said. "(So, does this mean we're going to try and get them together?)"

"(Absolutely,)" Pikachu replied. Buneary excitedly hugged Pikachu.

"(So, how are we going to do it?)" she asked.

"(First of all we'll have to get them alone,)" Pikachu replied. "(The location has to be a nice one, preferably near a lake or something.)"

"(How are we going to do that?)" Buneary asked.

"(First we'll have to find a place like that,)" Pikachu said. "(We'll figure out how after that.)"

"(Okay, but how do we keep Brock away?)" Buneary asked. That was something Pikachu hadn't thought of yet.

"(You know if Ash and Dawn go off on their own he'll want to know what they're doing,)" she said.

"(You're right,)" Pikachu said. "(We'll have to keep him away, but I don't know how.)"

"(Maybe we'll think of something later,)" Buneary said. "(Perhaps when we stop to take a break.)" Then, as if on cue, the group came to a stop.

"What do you say we take a break here?" Brock asked.

"Good idea," Ash said. "I want to get in some training before my battle in Eterna City."

"And I need to come up with some new contest moves," Dawn added. While they started setting up their temporary campsite Pikachu and Buneary stood back.

"(Ask and you shall receive,)" Pikachu said. "(Now we can get busy planning everything out.)"

"(Yeah. Oh Pika, I'm getting excited,)" Buneary said.

"(Don't get too excited, Bun,)" Pikachu said. Buneary gave Pikachu a quick kiss on his cheek before the two of them went off to begin their planning.

* * *

Hours later everyone was enjoying one of Brock's lunches. The training for both Ash and Dawn had gone very well and their Pokémon showed great improvement, giving the two trainers confidence in their upcoming challenges. 

"After today there's no way I'm leaving Eterna City without that badge!" Ash cheered.

"Yeah, and the next contest is mine!" Dawn added.

"That's the spirit, you two," Brock said. Then, Dawn got up and started walking towards the forest.

"Where you going, Dawn?" Brock asked.

"Just a walk," she replied.

"Want some company?" Ash asked.

"That's okay," she replied. "I just need some time alone to think."

"Oh," Ash said, sounding a bit disappointed. "Well, we'll be here if you need us."

"I know," Dawn said. With a quick wave she disappeared into the forest. Ash kept staring as she walked out of sight, something Brock took notice of.

"Hey Ash, you okay?" he asked. When Ash didn't respond he went over and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Earth to Ash?" Finally Ash snapped out of it.

"Huh? What?"

"Finally. I was asking if you were okay," Brock said.

"Wha? Oh, yeah... I'm fine," Ash replied. Brock knew Ash was lying, and Ash knew that Brock knew.

"Don't give me that. I know something's on your mind," he said. Ash was about to further deny Brocks suspicions, but soon realized it was a waste of time.

"Okay, you're right. Something is on my mind," he said, "or... someone..." Brock immediately knew where Ash was going with this.

"It's Dawn, isn't it," he said. Ash nodded.

"I had a feeling about that," he said. "To tell you the truth I thought it would have been either Misty or May."

"That's what a lot of people thought," Ash replied. "To me Misty was like an older sister to me, and helping May through her career as a Pokémon coordinator kinda makes me feel like a proud parent. But Dawn... it's different with her." Brock placed a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"I know just how you feel," he said. Ash looked at him.

_"He chases after every pretty face... almost every pretty face we come across. How would he know what I'm going through now?"_ he said to himself. Before he could say anything Brock started talking again.

"Sounds to me like you're in love," he said. Ash was shocked to hear Brock's explanation. There was no way he was in love with Dawn. It wasn't possible... but then again...

_"Is that really it? Am I really in love with Dawn? Is that why she's been on my mind so much?"_ None of this made much sense to Ash. Brock then got up and went to pack his things up. But before doing that he turned back to Ash.

"You may not believe it at first but you are falling in love, my friend," he said. With those last words he got busy, leaving Ash to think about his feelings for Dawn.

_"Maybe Brock's right... I mean, I do care for Dawn a lot... Maybe I do love her... I wonder, does she love me too?"_ Nearby Pikachu and Buneary had heard everything Brock and Ash talked about.

"(Looks like this might be easier than we first thought,)" Pikachu said.

"(Yup. Now all we have to do is get Dawn to admit she loves Ash,)" Buneary said. "(Then we can get them to admit it to each other and it'll be 'Mission Complete'.)"

"(Speaking of Dawn I wonder where she went?)" Pikachu asked.

* * *

Somewhere inside the forest a familiar trio of villains were planning their next attempt to steal Ash's Pikachu. Jessie, James and Meowth had been following Ash and his friends and were now hiding out in the forest, where Meowth was waiting for the perfect time to spring his new trap. 

"My new plan is foolproof," the Scratch Cat Pokémon said. "That Pikachu's as good as ours."

"Okay Meowth, what is this plan of yours?" Jessie asked.

"You've been going on about it ever since we first came into this forest," James added. "Time to spill it."

"Okay, hold your Horsea," Meowth replied. "Now, how many different ways have we tried to steal that twerp's Pikachu?"

"Too many," Jessie said. "We've got enough destroyed robots to open our own scrap yard, we've dug enough holes to create our own island with the leftover dirt..."

"Not to mention enough costumes to have our own Halloween party and enough debt to make most millionaires cringe," James added.

"Just where are you going with this, Meowth?" Jessie asked.

"I think it's time to try a different approach," Meowth replied.

"A different approach? What do you mean?" James asked.

"What I mean is instead of trying to capture the Pokémon, we go after the trainer instead," he replied. Jessie and James weren't too keen on the idea.

"That sounds even riskier than our usual plans," James said. "I mean, what's stopping the twerp from blasting us before we can grab him?" Meowth simply shook his head.

"That's why we're not going after the twerp directly," he said.

"Than what's the point of your plan?!" Jessie asked. "If we're not going after the twerp then who?!"

"The next best thing," Meowth replied. "We get one of his twerpy friends and hold them hostage." Now Jessie and James were beginning to pick up on his idea.

"And the only way he'll get them back is by handing over Pikachu," Jessie said.

"This sounds just crazy enough to work," James said.

"Of course it'll work," Meowth replied. "Now all we have to do is wait for one of the twerps to show up." Right as he said that they all heard someone walking their way. Looking through the bushes they were hiding in they saw Dawn appear.

"Doesn't look like we had to wait long," Jessie said.

"Saves us the trouble of going to find them," James added.

"Alright, time to put Operation: Poké-nap into motion," Meowth said. The trio hid and waited for the right time to strike.

* * *

Dawn had been walking for quite a while now. She eventually came to a clearing within the forest. Spotting a large rock she walked over and sat on it. One look at her face showed she was in deep thought. But her next contest wasn't what was on her mind. 

_"Man, I really enjoy traveling around like this,"_ she said. _"Meeting Ash was one of the best things to happen to me on this journey. I don't know where I'd be without him. I mean, he's been there to guide me through everything. He even helped me get over my first contest loss."_ As Dawn thought about everything Ash had done for her another thought began to form in her head.

_"I wonder... could I be falling for him? I mean, he is cute, he's really nice, and a lot of fun to be around... who knows... maybe I am."_ As she sat there in thought she didn't notice the three individuals sneaking up behind her.

* * *

Back at the campsite Ash was starting to worry. It was getting late in the day and Dawn still hadn't come back. Not only that but Buneary was starting to worry about her trainer's well being. 

"I never should have let her go off on her own," Ash said. At that moment Brock walked up to him and noticed that Dawn was still gone.

"She hasn't come back yet?" he asked. Ash shook his head.

"Do you think it was a good idea for me to let her go off by herself?" he asked.

"I'm sure she's fine," Brock replied. "After all she has her Pokémon to protect her." Hearing that mad Ash fell slightly better.

"So, have you thought about what we talked about earlier?" Brock asked. Truth was Ash had thought about that and came to a decision.

"Yeah, I have," he replied.

"And? What do you think?" Brock asked.

"Actually, I think..."

"Pika!" "Bun!" The sudden outburst from the Pokémon broke Ash's train of thought. He and Brock quickly turned their attention to them.

"What is it?! What's wrong?!" Ash asked. Both Pikachu and Buneary were pointing at Dawn's tent.

"What do you think is the matter?" Brock asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Ash said. He got up and walked over to the tent. The two Pokémon were still pointing at it.

"Something inside?" Ash asked. The Pokémon nodded. Ash opened the tent and looked inside. He didn't like what he saw.

"Oh no!" he yelled.

"What is it?!" Brock asked. Ash came out holding a pair of Poké balls, one belonging to Piplup and the other to Pachirisu.

"Dawn left her Pokémon here!" Ash said. Now Brock understood the seriousness of the situation.

"This is bad," he said. "Without her Pokémon she doesn't have anyway to protect herself." The thought of Dawn out there unprotected frightened Ash more than anything else. In a flash he was running into the forest, Pikachu and Buneary close behind.

"Where are you going?!" Brock called.

"Where do you think?! I have to find Dawn! She may be in trouble!" Ash replied.

"Wait up! I'll come with you!" Ash quickly waved him off.

"No! Someone has to stay here in case she comes back!" Ash said. Brock realized that Ash was right and agreed to wait at the camp.

"Be careful, Ash!" he said.

"I will!" he replied. With Pikachu and Buneary following Ash ran off in search of Dawn.

* * *

Dawn had spent the better part of her time trying to work out her feelings for Ash. However, she wasn't coming up with anything conclusive. If anything she was more confused now than she was before she got there. By now she noticed how late it had gotten. 

"I should head back before they start to worry," she said. She got up and started to walk back when...

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere."

"Who's there?!" Dawn said. She spun around and didn't like what she saw.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?

It speaks to me loud and clear.

Past the stars!

On the winds!

In your ears!

Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace.

Dashing hope, putting fear in its place.

A rose by any other name is still just as sweet.

When everything's worse our work is complete.

Jessie!

James!

And Meowth are the names!

Putting the do-gooders in their place!

Team Rocket!

We're in your face!

Wobbufett!

Mime! Mime!"

"Oh man, not you three," Dawn said as Team Rocket finished their motto.

"What's the matter, twerpette? You almost don't sound happy to see us," Jessie said.

"That's because I'm not," Dawn replied.

"That's too bad, because we're very happy to see you," James said. Dawn didn't like what she heard and took a few steps back.

"What do you want?" she asked. "Ash isn't here so there's no chance at you getting Pikachu." Team Rocket smirked at the girl.

"That's all about to change," Jessie said.

"You see, you're going to bring him here," James added.

"And just why would I do that?" Dawn asked. The next thing she knew James tossed a Poké ball, calling out his Carnevine. However, the first thing he did was bite down on James's head.

"Not me! Get her!" James yelled as he pried his Pokémon off his head. Dawn was shocked but snapped out of it when she had to jump out of the way of a Bullet Seed.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled.

"Not like that, Carnevine!" James yelled. "We need her unharmed if our plan is going to work!"

"What plan?!" Dawn asked.

"Simple. We're going to use you to get the twerp's Pikachu," Meowth said.

"Well you're not getting me that easily!" Dawn replied. She reached for one of her Poké balls, but soon found they weren't there.

"Oh no! I must have left all my Pokémon back at the campsite!" Now Dawn was beginning to worry. Without her Pokémon she couldn't protect herself from Team Rocket.

"Okay, Carnevine! Grab her!" James ordered. Carnevine jumped at Dawn. She barely had time to jump out of the way.

"I've got to get our of here!" Dawn cried. She turned to run away, but fell when Carnevine used his weed-like vines to grab her legs. She struggled to get back up but Carnevine's hold was too strong.

"No! Let me go!" she yelled. The other three members of Team Rocket walked up and glared down at her.

"There's only one way you're getting out of this," Jessie said. "Call him."

"No," Dawn replied.

"Do it," Jessie said again.

"No!" Dawn once again refused.

"You don't have a choice in the matter," James said.

"I won't bring Ash here!" No matter what Dawn wasn't about to help them in their plan.

"It's either that our you belong to us," Meowth said. Dawn let what Meowth said sink in. Right then she knew she had no other choice.

_"Ash... please don't hear this..."_ Those were her only thought before screaming.

"Someone, help me!"

* * *

Ash, Pikachu and Buneary had run deep into the forest, but hadn't found any trace of Dawn. 

"Man, just how far did she go?" Ash said. Up above Ash's Staravia flew overhead.

"Have you seen any trace of Dawn yet?" he called. Staravia shook his head. Ash sighed, thinking that if had went with her in the beginning she'd be safe right now. Buneary was also feeling down, knowing her trainer was in danger and she wasn't there to protect her. Ash noticed this and knelt down to comfort her.

"We'll find her, Buneary. I promise," he said. Buneary looked up at Ash with hopeful eyes. Ash smiled as he watched Pikachu walk up and comfort her.

"Besides, I'm sure that..."

"Someone, help me!" Everyone jerked their heads up at the sound of the cry. They all knew who it was.

"That's Dawn!" Ash cried. He jumped up and ran deeper into the forest, Pikachu and Buneary close behind. All three were fueled by the fear of what danger Dawn was in.

_"I'm coming Dawn! Just hang on!"_ Ash kept saying that over and over in his head. Moments later he and the Pokémon burst into a clearing. There they saw Dawn at the mercy of Carnevine, with Team Rocket standing next to the Pokémon.

"Dawn!" Ash cried. Hearing someone call her name Dawn looked up. She was both happy and unhappy to see who came to her rescue.

"Ash!" she cried. _"Why? Why did you have to come?"_

"Well, it seems the twerp finally decided to show up," Jessie said. Ash took his gaze off of Dawn and glared at Team Rocket.

"Let her go... now!" he demanded. Pikachu and Buneary backed him up with demanding cries of their own.

"We'll let her go... after you hand over Pikachu," Jessie said.

"What are you talking about?!" Ash demanded.

"It's a simple trade," Meowth said. "You give us Pikachu, we hand over the girl. That way we both get what we want." Ash couldn't believe they went this far just to get his Pikachu. Not wanting to lose him Buneary held on to Pikachu.

"What's your answer, twerp?" Jessie asked.

"Don't do it, Ash!" Dawn cried. "You and Pikachu have been through too much!"

"You're not in any position to negotiate!" Jessie yelled. "Now, what will it be? Pikachu or the girl?" Ash glared at them.

"You want to know who I choose?" he asked. Team Rocket started getting excited, anticipating him handing over Pikachu.

"I choose... both!" he yelled. "Aerial Ace!" From out of nowhere Staravia dove down and struck Carnevine with Aerial Ace, causing the Pokémon to release his hold on Dawn. The moment she was released Dawn got up and ran to Ash's side. Buneary, glad to see her trainer was now safe, jumped into her arms.

"It's okay, Buneary. I'm safe now," she said, comforting her Pokémon.

"Well you won't be for long!" Jessie yelled. "Seviper, get them!" Jessie threw her Poké ball, calling out her Fang Snake Pokémon. James, with his Carnevine in no condition to battle, tossed out his own Poké ball.

"Cacnea, I choose you!" he said. The ball opened and let his Cacnea out, only to have her turn around and hug him.

"Ow! How many time do I have to tell you I get the point?!" he yelled.

"Seviper, use Poison Tail!"

"Needle Arm, Cacnea!" The two Pokémon charged, Seviper with his blade-like tail glowing purple and Cacnea with her arms glowing white. At this point Ash had no problem battling them.

"Alright, Pikachu! Get ready!" he said. Then, to his surprise, Dawn stood next to him, her Buneary ready to battle as well.

"I'll teach you not to try and kidnap me!" she yelled. Ash smiled at her briefly before turning his attention back to the attacking Pokémon.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

"Buneary, use Dizzy Punch!" On their trainers' command both Pokémon sprang into action. Pikachu deflected Seviper's Poison Tail with his Iron Tail. Pikachu wasn't done though as he spun around and came back with a second Iron Tail, striking Seviper under his jaw. Buneary, on the other hand, was hammering Cacnea with repeated Dizzy Punches. Her last one sent the Cactus Pokémon flying back into Team Rocket. Both she and Seviper landed in a heap in front of them.

"Seviper!" Jessie cried.

"No! My Cacnea!" James cried. They were both so preoccupied with their Pokémon they didn't notice Ash and Dawn were preparing their final attack.

"Pikachu, Thunder!"

"Ice Beam, Buneary!" Both Pokémon launched their attacks at full power. The impact of the attacks created an explosion that sent Team Rocket and their Pokémon sailing through the air.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" That was their last words before disappearing over the horizon.

"Glad that's over," Ash said. With the immediate danger gone he turned to make sure Dawn was alright.

"You ok..." Before he could finish his question Dawn threw herself at him, hugging him and crying into his chest.

"Oh Ash! You have no idea how scared I was!" she cried. "I... I didn't know what they were going to do to me!" Ash was shocked at first, but he then wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"It's okay... they're gone now," he said. Being held by Ash calmed Dawn down a bit, enough for her to start thinking about her feelings for him again.

_"Wow... I feel so safe in his arms... so safe and... loved..."_ Unknown to Dawn Ash was thinking similar thoughts.

_"I don't know what I would have done if she had gotten hurt. All I know is that I couldn't stand the thought of her being hurt when I could keep her safe."_ Right then the same thing clicked in both their heads.

"Hey Ash/Dawn." They both blushed, realizing they both wanted to tell the other something.

"You go first, Ash."

"No, you go Ash."

"Ladies first."

"Please, I insist." Ash finally gave in, knowing that if there was one person who was more stubborn than he was it was Dawn.

"Okay, I'll go first. I guess the first thing I want to say is... I'm sorry." Dawn wasn't expecting that.

"You're sorry? For what?" she asked.

"I'm sorry... for not being there to keep you out of danger," Ash replied.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"When you left the campsite I let you go by yourself," Ash explained. "Because of that you were put in danger by Team Rocket. If I had been there that never would have happened." Dawn the realized that Ash was blaming himself for her getting caught by Team Rocket.

"Listen, Ash... none of this is your fault," she said. "You have to realize that you're not always going to be there to protect me. Sometimes I'll have to protect myself."

"But I want to be there to protect you," Ash replied. "I want to be there to keep you safe. Dawn, just the thought of you in danger without me there is enough to make me more afraid than anything." Dawn had no idea he felt that way.

"Ash, I... I didn't know," she said.

"When I heard you scream the worst went through my mind," Ash said. "Right then I didn't care about anything but getting to you."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," Ash replied. "If there's one thing I can't stand it's letting you get hurt." Dawn almost couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You... care that much about me?" she asked. In her heart she was praying he would say the words she longed to hear.

"Dawn, I care about you more than you know," Ash said. "I... I love you." Right at that moment it felt as though a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. That weight was replaced by Dawn as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Ash, you've just made me the happiest girl in the Sinnoh region!" she cried. "I love you too!" Now it was Ash's turn to swell up with happiness. His fears had been dispelled. Dawn returned his feelings. Ash wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her hug. Behind them Pikachu and Buneary were cheering, happy to see their trainers finally get together. After a few minutes the two trainers took a step back and looked into each others' eyes.

"So, what do we do next?" Dawn asked.

"I've got a pretty good idea," Ash replied. With that the two of them started moving closer to each other. The next thing they knew they kissed. They could only describe the kiss as electric. Pikachu and Buneary left to give them some privacy. As they left both Pokémon had one thought going through their heads.

"(Mission Complete.)"

* * *

Back at the campsite Brock was beginning to worry. The sun was beginning to set and neither Ash or Dawn had come back. As the "big brother" of the group he felt responsible for the safety of everyone else in the group.

"They've been gone far too long," he said. "That's it! I'm going to look for them!" He was about to get up when Pikachu and Buneary came running back. The two Pokémon were smiling and constantly looking behind them. Seconds later Ash and Dawn came out of the forest. This brought Brock great relief knowing they weren't in any danger.

"There you two are!" he said. "Where have you been all this..." Right then he noticed Ash and Dawn holding hands. A sly grin crept up on his face.

"So, looks like I was right," he said. Ash looked at Dawn and smiled before replying.

"Yeah, looks like you were," he said. Dawn looked back and forth between them, not knowing what they were talking about.

"What was he right about?' she asked Ash.

"It doesn't matter," he replied. "What does matter it that I love you." Dawn smiled and brought Ash in for another kiss. After the kiss she smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"I love you too," she said. The two were so absorbed in each other they almost didn't hear Brock speaking to them.

"I hate to break up your romantic moment, but I thought I'd just let you know that since it's too late for us to pack up and leave now we're going to have to camp out here for the night," he said.

"I don't care," Dawn said. "I don't care where we are as long as Ash is with me."

"That goes double for me," Ash said. The two once again became lost in each others' eyes. Brock knew right then there was no point in trying to talk to them.

"Pikachu, Buneary. When you get the chance tell them I went to get firewood." The two Pokémon gave him the okay. Brock then headed into the forest to collect the firewood. Before going in too deep he looked back at the campsite. Ash and Dawn were sitting next to each other, Ash with his arm around Dawn. Nearby Pikachu and Buneary were also sitting together, looking happily at their trainers. Brock smiled before heading into the forest. Meanwhile Ash and Dawn were just enjoying being around each other.

"... Ash, what's next for us?" Dawn asked. Ash looked at her and smiled.

"Whatever it is, we'll face it together," he replied. That was enough to put her mind at ease. Dawn leaned in and rested her head on Ash's shoulder. Ash kissed the top of her head and held her close. He had meant what he said. No matter what came their way they would face it...

Together.

* * *

There you have it. I hope everyone who wanted this is pleased with it.

Please review


End file.
